Percy, The Adopted Son of Artemis
by hero of all
Summary: When Sally Jackson dies and her son percy ends up with Artemis, Artemis chooses him as her one and only adopted son. Read of his adventure to stop the Lord of Time and save the gods and the world. AU of the PJO books. No slashes. Rated T. Perlia.
1. Chapter 1

All rights to Rick Riordan

Prologue

Sally Jackson was running with her year-old in her arms, trying to get to the hunters before the minions of the Titan Lord caught and killed them. As they went through the woods, arrows came flying past in the wind, silver blurs, raining on the monsters. They were all dead except for their leader, the Minotaur. He had arrows sticking out everywhere, but kept chugging along. When they were only 50 feet away, one of his muscular, beefy arms grabbed sally.

As she through her son to the camp, her last words were "Please save him, his name is Peruses Jackson!"

A 12 year old girl stepped forward angrily, and sent a gold blast of energy towards the monster, just as Sally Jackson fell from his arms with a faint smile and closed her lifeless eyes. The 12 year old girl mumbled some words and a grave appeared and she was buried gently.

With her auburn hair flying with her as she did a fast spin, she picked up the boy and said "Today is the day the hunt will have a male in the hunt, as the goddess of children, he will be my son, for I knew his mother fairly well and this was her last wish."

She looked rather resigned, as she ordered her sisters in arms to take care of the boy and set camp for the night. As she picked him up, she felt godly power in him, and instantly knew he was the son of a powerful god and for her to feel his power at his age, meant he was very powerful, even for a son of the big three. Her eyes softened as she looked into those innocent sea green eyes, knowing that he would be the son she never had. She didn't know wither that be good or bad, time would show that.

**AN**

**I am posting my ideas, most I will continue on as long as readers kept asking to read it. I got the idea from the Guardian, or whatever it's called. If you like this story, check out my other ones. Please PM or review any comments or advice, or acknowledging that you like or dislike the story. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

"Percy, go gather firewood, we're camping." I sighed, life in the hunt was horrible, but I was thankful for mom taking care of me. Apparently, I was a "snotty little male" I think male is the worst thing in her vocabulary. I was also thankful when I saw what she did with other men. I shivered at the thought as mom yelled at me to hurry up. I was only 12, but that didn't matter, I had perfected the bow at 6. My powers with Poseidon were good, but mom said she'd "Seen better". After I had got to camp with 60 pounds of firewood, I sat down by the hunt. All of them were used to me since they joined when I was little or before I came. Zoe was my favorite though. She was always around mom, so that meant she was always with me. Apollo was impressed for "Not getting killed yet" and had blessed my bow with fire arrows. Apollo was close since he annoyed mom almost every day. The hunt hated him and always led me aside when he came. Zoe had said "You don't want any of his male affecting you."

I would've argued, but after the man in Seattle, no way. I will argue. Apollo was cocky, a trait of a man, Zoe had explained. Phoebe was the most violent, but Zoe was the most viscous. The girls once tied me to a tree and made me pay attention to their boy hating lessons. The only thing keeping me awake was the knife under my chin. We had been to camp half blood before and the hunters made me go on the camper's side for revenge when I put centipedes in their sleeping bags. I had laughed then, but I should've known better. After the whole hunt chasing me the whole game with Zoe guarding the flag and after I was gagged and knocked out did they only stroll up and slap boys with dagger holds and take the flag. But, no matter what you say, a family. Not one like the gods, but a real one. When I was little, I had private lessons with mom when everyone was watching; afraid I might do something at an all powerful immortal at 5. we had pictures of me on hunters shoulders with everyone laughing. So I figured they might like me a little.

I had a present from dad and Uncle Hades, my personal pets, blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary. Uncle was smart enough to give me a female, but there was no other Pegasus in the world like blackjack. 3rd fastest in the world and only pure black one at that, it was extremely rare fore a Pegasus to have a black spot, much less pure black. Uncle Hades liked me very much because when I was little, I used to call him scary, he liked that. He had given me a sword that allows me to raise the dead and his blessing, turns to a black pen and that let me control them and let me have an awesome glare. He had also given me a cloak that lets me become invisible in the shadows, which helped because I did not want to wear silver camouflage. Poseidon had given me Riptide, a sword tat help me control the waves better. I didn't use my swords around the hunt much because Riptide was the sword Zoe had given to Hercules and he betrayed her, so it was painful to see the same sword. Zeus hated me because I was a "snotty little brat" remind me never throw up on the king of gods at two; he'll hate you for life.

I had done some cool things with the hunt like defeat the Trojan sea monster, a chimera, the minotaur, and my favorite, the Neman Lion. It made me feel good because I had sacrificed the skin to Hades after, and Zoe was really thankful, she even gave me a handshake! I practiced my sword techniques whenever I was alone because I like sword fighting a lot more than archery, sons of Poseidon were not connected to bows.

All the hunters were grumbling because we would have to go to camp, with Apollo as transportation. Last time we were at camp, some boys had said girls were weaker than boys, he died and many cabins were burned. It was pretty funny until we got our punishment from mom for not "Killing him privately and making a scene." I still never want to see another dish in my life. When we went to camp, mom put me in charge of not letting the others kill campers. I still had bruises from breaking up fights. The campers hated us and we hated them, end of story. I had a few friends at camp like the Stolls, Charles, and Will. After the hunters "evaluated" them, were they allowed to hang out with me. Travis and Connor taught me how to steal, pranks, and everything else. Will liked to do Archery contests with me, along with playing the guitar. Beckendorf liked to do whatever; we were pretty close in doing anything, most of the time we just talked. So I loved camp, so did Blackjack "Hangin with the ladies" he had said. Mrs. O'Leary loved camp for the shields that she played fetch with.

After a long trip of me restraining girls from attacking Apollo, we landed and Chiron and about 100 campers were greeting us. Chiron was respected by everyone, so more often then not he was the peacekeeper. When we got there went to # 8 cabins, Artemis's. I went to the Poseidon, they talked about killing people in description, I usually didn't go to sleep. One thing I didn't get was when Aphrodite girls would swoon and hunters glare. But the weird thing is, I was the only guy there.

As I fell asleep, I knew this time at camp would be a lot different then normal and I knew it would include me.

**AN**

**I'm just setting the relationship between Percy and the hunters and Artemis. Artemis= mom. Please tell me what you think and if anyone wants to check over my work before I post it, would be greatly appreciated I would give you credit in the AN. Sorry for the short prologue, it was supposed to be that way though.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

All rights to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2

I was woken up by screaming. As I became fully awake, it sounded like mom and Chiron. I went to the window and they were right outside, Chiron looking regretful and mom with her bow out and she was not a 12 year old, she was a women. Mom only turned into a lady only when is mad or for our private lessons. She had a gleaming silver arrow, aimed right a Chiron's eye, where it'd go through his brain and be in suspended animation for years until he regenerated. I put on jeans, a t-shirt and tied my black cloak on, my bows and unlimited quiver of fire arrows, and my pens were already in my pockets. When I walked out mom glared at Chiron and said "Look what you've done, you've woken him up for no reason!"

Chiron just sighed and turned to me, about to speak until mom spoke again "This is between me and you, don't involve him, he's my son to make decisions for, don't give him your lies!"

I was really surprised that mom was this protective, I had rarely seen this side of her before, and that's how I figured this was something really important like a quest or something like that. Mom turned to me and said "Go back to sleep honey, nothing to worry about."

Now I was really worried mom NEVER called me honey, even if I made hot chocolate for her. So her comment with honey didn't allow me to sleep. Some of the hunters looked the same and when I asked them why they had said "Lady Artemis had us stand guard at the windows and door to make sure no got in."

I just nodded and made my sacrifices to the normal, mom, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hades. Some of you may be asking why I don't call Poseidon dad? The reason is I have seen Hades 34 times and Poseidon 1. And that was on Olympus to allow mom to take care of me, he had given me riptide and baby Blackjack. Hades was more of a dad to me with the way he spoiled and talked to me.

As I trudged through my activates, I noticed today was capture the flag, a way for hunters to let out all their aggressions on things that don't turn to dust. On capture the flag, we hunters don't use our bows because we want to give them pain directly, well at least they do. When we were about to start, Zoe passed out 5 hour energies and journals. I asked what the journals were for and they said it was a way to remember everything the campers had done. I didn't know whether to be impressed or scared that they took the effort to do that.

When the horn sounded, I ran ahead with my bow and shot everyone with arrows in the head. The arrows were a bit dull so it didn't penetrate the armor, only knocked them out from the force of it. Then about 30 arrows came straight for me, so I pulled out my swords and slashed them to bits. Everyone looked shocked at the speed, even the hunters; they've never seen me use my swords before. There were about 40 campers guarding in front of the flag what they had forgotten was that the trees above them had shadows. I ran and jumped from tree to tree, hiding in the shadows. Once I got behind them, something sharp was at my neck. Someone was invisible! I kicked him or her in the shin and took out my swords. They person crying out in pain alerted the 40 campers and some ugly, burly kids snapped out of they're shock in a about a second and charged me. It was 40 against one, so I did the reasonable thing and jumped in the creek where no could match me. Most of them hated me for all the fights I'd broken up and were thinking that this was an opportunity to take revenge. When they were 5 yards away at too much speed to stop, I willed the creek to rise and when I was on top, frozen. I could feel silver eyes on me and I knew mom was watching, but why? I snapped out of me thoughts just in time to parry 3 blows and send strikes flashing everywhere. I didn't have a Greek style of fighting; I had trained with the best heroes in the underworld like Achilles and put all they're fighting styles in one. I learned a few tricks from Greek fighting but I loved my way because no one else could use it unless they trained in the underworld for a year. So I was trying to say the campers had no chance. They had put most of the rookies at the flag to seem more intimidating with numbers but that wouldn't work.

I felt footsteps on the ice from my awesome water powers and did a roundhouse kick that made the girl become visible, a cap flying off her head. As more campers came to attack, I noticed that they're flag was gone.

Then after literally 2 seconds after I thought that a horn echoed through the woods and Chiron yelled "hunters win for the uncounted number in a row."

Then Zoe went up and told Chiron something "Zoe has kept track, to slee-"

Then a huge mass of black attacked me, it didn't even try to scratch my cloak, its claws making huge gashes in my chest and then the hunters and mom fired arrows, but I was still going until Chiron shot it in the neck. I wobbly stood up and wondered how the hellhound knew that my cloak was indestructible without even trying to scratch it once. Mom guided my to the river and I could feel my wounds closing, from the hellhound and from the game. When I stood up I felt dizzy and I could see people screaming but couldn't hear them. As I fell to the ground, about to die or be knocked out, I felt warm on me and I wondered who attacked me and why?

And that was the last thing before warm and peace came on me.

**AN**

**Please comment and review what you think and any ideas, please share. Read my other stories, you'll probably like them.**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

All rights to Rick Riordan

**AN**

**This is really important so that I can post the next chapter today. I need to know who Percy will be with. It can be anyone. First 5 reviews on who you want I'll do. If I get 5 reviews fast with a Percy/. I can post the chapter. You don't to sign in or register, just review.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

All rights to Rick Riordan

**I've haven't decided on which on cause everyone has something different, but I won't do a Zoe/Percy because it would be weird considering she helped raise him. Either Percabeth or Perlia is what I'm leaning to. I'll take a vote, only one answer please though and next chapter is the deadline. Here id the story, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

When I woke up, everything was a blur, I could feel someone's hand in mine, gripping it tightly. When I opened my eyes I saw Apollo serious, which I instantly knew was wrong, the last time I saw him serious was when his favorite daughter died 6 years ago, saving a sibling. Zoe saw me open my eyes and the hand gripping my hand, loosened and I saw it was mom. She hugged me and then after me looking at her in shock pulled away and slapped me. That's what you get for worrying me, at camp, when your better, you have to wash everyone's arrows and-"

Before she could continue, I hugged her and said in a weak tone "Thanks for staying by me mom."

Her sharp silver eyes softened and she sighed "Just because you almost died will I leeway the punishment."

I grinned "I'll try to almost die more."

Zoe frowned and said "how are you feeling Percy, if you say good then we can go hunt a Gryphon.'

I shivered, Gryphons were hard enough to kill at full strength, much less at state were I could hardly turn my head."

"I'm feeling better than before." I loved that phrase because it let nothing through. There was someone chuckling behind me, a powerful and if you didn't know him well, evil. Everyone shivered except for me and the gods.

"Uncle Hades!" I shouted joyfully.

He smiled and said "Just wanted to check up on you and because I know who sent those hellhounds at you. The cheerful atmosphere vanished and tension was lifted in the air. "Well who? Get on with it." Mom ordered.

Hades gave her a dark glare and said "Since you're so eager to know, my father, Kronos."

Air was darker, and a cold air came upon us, there were no windows. He continued "As you know, Zeus's bolt and Poseidon's trident have been stolen, ever since the solstice."

We all stared at him shocked, all except Apollo and Artemis. I felt stronger, nothing like fear of the evilest Titan to make you heal faster. "Where is it?" I asked nervously because I could see a small amount of fear in Hades eye, and I've never seen anything scare Hades "Tartarus." He answered.

Apollo and Artemis were scared, so was I, but I had a question "Why don't the gods just got there and unleash they're power to get it back?"

The girl who I'd kicked I capture the flag answered. She had stormy gray eyes, calculating you every move, blonde hair, curled like a princess. I snapped out of my thoughts just as she began. "Gods cannot go in other people's domains, according to the ancient laws."

Hades spoke again "That's not the main problem; the main problem is that with the power from the two weapons, Kronos is rising out of the bottomless hole. If we come near, he'll blast us with the weapons and the power that's he has been regenerating."

Now I was really scared, the almighty gods afraid of something!

"How will he know when you come near? I asked.

"He'll feel our power, but if a demi-god went in there, he could sneak by Kronos and grab the bolt and trident and slow down Kronos's rise for at the least, 4 years and the most 4 years, but that's only if you get them before the summer solstice or the world will end."

Mom suddenly spoke "No I will not allow my son to go in there; he'll perish immediately from the evil stored up in there."

I was confused by her protectiveness and what she was talking about. "What are you talking about, no ever said anything about me?" I said confusedly.

"That's what Hades wants, correct?"

"Yes, like it or not, Percy is very powerful and only he can be allowed to ask the Fates of something, he is the chosen one."

Mom and Apollo gasped, "Who told you that?"

"No one, but the god of locating godly power told me that he has a great power kept under lock by a powerful being."

"He will still perish." Mom argued.

"Not if use my plan." Hades argued back.

"And what's you plan, great one." Mom answered sarcastically.

"For you to give him your blessing and for him to jump in the River Styx so he can survive going into Tartarus."

He said it so causally it took a while to actually comprehend what he was saying "You want me to become invincible?" I asked timidly, because if there is one thing I learned from my training in the underworld, was not to do what Achilles did, he repeated it to me over and over again. "If you ever have the chance to jump in the River, no matter what, say no because it will ruin your life."

Apollo asked "Should we have Percy go to my Oracle?"

Hades eye's glinted dangerously, like it did when he was angry. "No, only the Fates can give a prophecy this powerful."

Apollo pouted and said "Are you trying to say my Oracle isn't powerful?"

"Yes., but that's not the important thing brother.

Everyone could see that mom was just holding on to her temper. The gritted teeth, clenched fists, and glowing silver eyes all showed she was one strike away from pulverizing Apollo. Apollo gulped and said in a small voice "ok."

I sighed and asked the word that ended every hero's fate, "What do I have to do?"

**AN**

**Vote on the romance, but please don't stop reading the story because it's a couple you don't like, this is a lot more adventure than romance. Tell me what you think and vote. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

All rights to Rick Riordan

**By the way, those who think Artemis is too sappy, it's because she's raised him, it's probably really hard to be mad at someone you've raised for many years when they're going to hell of hell. Here's the chapter and from the votes and my decision, I've decided this to be a Perila. My reason is it fits the best and Percabeth isn't as adventures as Perila if you think about it. Just because you don't like Perila, please keep reading, this is adventure, not romance, there will be some, but not drama and kiss every chapter. Here's the story, enjoy.**

Chapter 5

As I looked down at camp, it felt different to be leaving without the Hunt and Artemis. I was going solo to the portal at the highest point at Olympus to speak to the Fates so they could give me the future. I had seen stories that said no hero or God have ever been brave enough to visit, only the Chosen one. The thing really aggravating was everyone hinting I'm the Chosen one, but what does it mean, why was mom so shocked? Mom teleported me to Olympus and spoke in a caring, motherly voice "Percy, be careful, don't argue with them and say you're the chosen one, and please, don't do anything rash, ok?"

Mom has been more motherly towards me ever since I've gotten to camp then even when I was a "Filthy baby."

I climbed up the stairs towards the portal, wishing something would hold me back. I now understood why no one was brave enough to visit them, the steps were terrifying even. I stood in front of the portal and decided wallowing in fear would do nothing to save Olympus, especially while on a deadline. When I went in, I felt wise and in control, it was like being immortal I guessed. It ended quickly and threw me like a worthless sack of potatoes. As I stood up, mumbling on how they could at least throw a pillow, I looked up and saw 3 chairs with old women on them, snipping and weaving. I knew people were dying and who knows what thanks to them. Instead of commenting on the landing, I kneeled until the one in the middle spoke in a wise and knowing tone. "Speak hero, why have you come?"

"I have come because I am the chosen one."

None of them looked surprised and said "Glad you have come, what it that you require, Great One is it your fate?"

My eyes widened at Great one and decided not to comment and decided that if I asked quickly, it would be a lot quicker. "I require a prophecy on how to slow Kronos's rise from Tartarus."

"Hmmm, is that so, since you have had your path thrown out in front of you by the Lord of Lords, I have no choice but to lead you to the path."

I said something intelligent like "Ummmm, ok."

They ignored me and said "This will not be a Prophecy, but instructions. Go, bathe in the River Styx and then ask Tartarus permission to go into his realm, only after will you be able to enter the Evil of evils."

"Now be gone and do not forget the warriors in slumber."

And with that I was tossed back into the portal like a sack of potatoes, again.

Apparently they had already sent me to camp, right in the middle of a meeting at the campfire. Everyone stared at me as I knew this was not time to be awkward and lollygag, but action. I spoke to Hades who I could notice forming in the shadows from the cloak he had given me. "Uncle, bring me to the underworld."

He looked at me and nodded, just as Chiron franticly opened his mouth to say something just vas Hades shadow travelled right in front of the river.

Waiting for was Artemis. She spoke "Percy, I am not good at expressing my feelings, so good luck, don't die and here is my blessing. As I felt more powerful, I instantly knew that she had given me more than a mother's blessings.

She turned away and right before she flashed out she said "I'll see you soon Percy and know I'll be watching you."

I gave her a nod and I thought I saw a small amount of water in her ear and knew it was only my imagination, Mom never cries, even a drop. I saw Achilles in front of me and he sighed, already knowing the answer, "I wouldn't have liked to see you do this, this is a promise I made to myself, I promised that I'd warn everyone before and now I warn you. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes." I answered with fake confidence. The look in his eyes told me that he knew that too. "Well best of luck and remember the skills we have taught you."

"Thanks man, will do."

And with that I stared into the polluted, swirling waters and as I jumped, I knew I was at the spot of no return.

**AN**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but computer virus and school has kept me away. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, my new Beta reader is lightningkid333 and a new chapter will be coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

All rights to Rick Riordan

Chapter 6

Imagine the most painful thing you can think of, plus a boiling pool of a drakon acid, times 100. And you still won't be able to even comprehend how I felt; I saw Mom, Grover, Zoe, Uncle Hades and Charles. They were saying stuff, but I couldn't understand I could feel myself slipping away and now knew the fear of drowning, it was horrible. Then I saw a girl that I had seen so many times in my dreams and she said something that I could understand "Well seaweed brain, what are you doing in there still?"

She was beautiful, long flowing black hair, a death to Barbie shirt that hugged her curves and black skinny jeans. I then was sent out into the shore like a sack of potatoes, again. I looked around and saw monsters fighting Hades dead, and winning. I started running, letting fire arrows fly as the dead retreated. Then I uncapped my swords and flew, my swords were no longer swords, but weapons of great destruction. I slashed, spun, thirsted and played no defense, mind on auto pilot as monsters cowered in fear, accepting their fate. I spun; cloak swishing with me, masses of dust behind gave evidence of the destruction I gave. I turned at the great power I noticed making a run for it out of the underworld. I dipped my arrow in the Styx and fired. It hit his toga pinning him to the wall. He yelled "I am Iapetus one of greatest Titans of existence, I am now at full power, who dares challenge me?"

"I do, Percy Chaos Jackson, your slayer." I spoke the words naturally and I didn't yell like he did, instead spoke in a quiet tone that was more in his opinion. I noticed 14 flashes on the side, but quickly kept all of my attention on the coward in front of me. I spoke again, louder this time, "Face me in single combat, this time do not flee."

The titan's face was redder than a tomato, full of anger and illogically charged me with a huge spear. When he thrusted, I flicked my wrist up faster than a god could see and caught it by the spear blade and slowly shook my head after I wrenched the Spear out of his had and threw it to the floor and watched him retrieve it after uncapping Deathrise and Riptide. And after that, I stickled them both in the gut of Iapetus, feeling no remorse as he began to fade away slowly. I capped my swords just as Zeus pointed his bolt at me. I was a bit shocked and said "Why are you threatening me Zeus?"

I just noticed that I had a much deeper voice and felt stronger, faster, taller and smarter than before.

"Percy?" Mom asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, why? What happened?"

Percy you dissolved in the River Styx 4 years ago, Chaos stopped time from advancing for 4 years in Tartarus, effectively stopping Kronos until our "Chosen One" would come he had said; we have been fighting his allies and were about to fight Iapetus and his army to stop them from taking over the underworld, and then shazaam, you're here."

I looked at myself in a mirror, given to me by Aphrodite, and saw that I looked about 16, dark, messy hair, great muscles, chiseled features and overall, hot. I was 6 foot 1 and as I looked through my ripped shirt, perfect abs. That's not what worried me, what worried me was that I didn't have a single scratch and I didn't feel worn out after defeating a full strength titan and his army. "Well, this is shocking, but right now we have to set up defenses here, Atlantis and Olympus, join the Roman and Greek camp together and set up defenses." I spoke calmly.

"How do you know about our Roman side?" Athena asked.

I blinked, "I don't know."

The gods looked worried until Zeus breathed like preparing an hour long speech and said "Lets do what my nephew suggests; we have to be an army, a family. One to fight evil and on go our rule so that the 5th age will not die and the god's empire will go even higher and farther."

Zeus turned to me and said "I grant you my blessing over sky and lightning, use it wisely."

A blue glow went around me and I felt faster, stronger and more powerful.

"No, wait, if he has all three of your powers, he can control your father's domain, time, which means he could either be our hero or our demise, the end of the gods."

All the gods looked at me, knowing that I, a pitiful demi-god, was in charge of their fate.

**AN**

**Hope you like it, next chapter Thalia will be introduced and I've decided there will be a sequel to this story. Tell me what you think and read my other stories. I have updated a couple of them. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"A lot has changed since you've been gone, the golden fleece was recovered by the Titans and they're spy healed Thalia's tree, which was poisoned and Thalia came back to life and is now 15, turning 16 in a month. You should be turning 16 2 weeks ahead of her, so you'll be the prophecy child." I was lost as Artemis kept me up to date on what's been happening.

"So, where am I going now?" I questioned.

"I'll teleport you to the hunters who are at Camp Half-blood. I'll be there to get you reintroduced and give you some clothes, with the way your shirt is ripped, girls will be chasing you and you'd be disrespecting our hunters. Zeus gave me this to give to you and here are some shoes Hades gave me for you."

After she changed my clothes to a black shirt and jeans, I inspected the items, the necklace was golden with a blue eagle on it, and when I touched it, I felt more powerful, pollution, weather, wind direction and speed, and so much more. I then inspected the shoes, they looked like normal vans, black with black laces. But when I looked at the bottom, I saw it was made of shadows, black and swirling. I was happy until I saw that Artemis was frowning at me.

"What's wrong?" I feared the answer.

"Your still spoiled." she replied.

I was so happy that she was normal after that tearful hug she gave me in front of all the gods, man that was embarrassing I thought. But then I remembered something.

"Mom, why hasn't Poseidon said anything to me or anything?"

She had a small grin before but then it turned to a deep frown "Doesn't matter, Hades is your father, and where did you choose your Achilles spot to be?"

I froze, when jumping in the river, I hadn't thought of one. "Uhhh, I don't know." I replied.

She sighed as if expecting this "Great, now you don't know where to defend your only mortal point."

She sighed again "Lets just go to camp, my hunters think I'm in battle and I want to assure them I'm alright."

She glowed brightly as I shut my eyes and right in front of me was a dragon, I hastily shrugged my bow off and nocked an arrow before a hand stopped me. "No, that's Peleus, guardian of the golden fleece."

I turned toward Mom, that would help to know before." I snapped.

She raised an eyebrow, then said "When this blows off, your doing laundry for a month."

I grinned, and she rolled her eyes "I hate your unperditfullness."

"I don't think that's a word." I grinned.

She glared at me then shoved me, "Whatever, keep moving Einstein."

I smirked as I saw her glare "Sir yes sir!"

She slapped me but I didn't even move my head, she groaned "Now I can't inflict my physical presence on you."

I smirked again "You mean slap and kick me?"

She growled, but then a mischievous smirk came on her face "You should keep smirking now, cause I'll be the one laughing when every girl flirts with you or when the hunters find out your alive. I'll espacilly by laughing when your cleaning out our mud stained pants in spring."

I gulped then frowned as I trudged down the hill toward the dinning pavilion. I straightened up I as I saw the hall more clearly and I heard the thoughts of pegasi "The prince is back, boss is back!"

I had to grin at blackjacks antics, even after 4 years he was still the same. I pulled me hood up and hid into the shadows, blending easily. When I stepped out of the shadows of the hall, everyone froze and Zoe pointed an arrow at my forehead "Who art thou? Take off your head and reveal yourself,"

I pulled off my hood and gave my best lopsided grin to her "Really Zoe? Who art thou?"

She dropped her bow in shock and ran up and gave me a bone crushing hug while the campers and some hunters who don't know me stared in shock. She cried into my shoulder as I awkwardly patted her back. "Hey it's ok, I'm-"

She untangled herself and the punched me in my gut. I stood still as she fired off her questions "Is that really you Percy? I thought you died in thou damned river?"

I grinned "I am pretty sure I'm Percy and uff-"

I stepped back as beckendorf slapped me on my back and Travis threw a water balloon at me. When I stayed dry, Travis and Conner gave me friendly punches on my shoulder. I grinned, I had missed them.

I looked around and saw everyone staring at me in shock, Aphrodite girls in lust and one girl in confusion.

That girl stood out, wearing a green day shirt, skinny jeans and converse, she made that outfit look amazing with her natural long black hair, curled at the end. She had luscious red lips, great curves and electric blue eyes that I could loose myself in.

No one seemed to notice how long I stared at her but Zoe. When I glanced at her again, she was blushing, avoiding my eyes. I heard a clip- clop and turned my head to Chiron as he approached me.

"Percy, I suggest you go to bed and we will have better sense to talk when were not in shock, to the camp-fire!" He directed the last part to the campers.

As I walked to my cabin, enjoying walking in peace and nature. I saw the girl from the hall by Zeus's cabin and approached her. She turned towards me when I snapped a branch under my foot on purpose. She shook her head a bit before introducing herself.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and your worst enemy if you piss me off. You?"

I gave her a lopsided grin "I'm Percy Jackson, with a lot of titles."

She gave a cute smile at the last part, cool whose your godly parent?

I frowned a little "Poseidon."

She looked at me and asked "Don't like your dad much either, huh?"

"I smiled "Right."

She gave me a small grin before opening her mouth to say something. But a conch horn blew, "Time to go to bed, sorry, hope we can talk tomorrow or something."

I smiled as she blushed a little and tried to hide it "Yeah, loved to."

With that she went inside her cabin as I walked into mine. It was exactly the way I left it, clothes and wrappers all over the floor, sea breeze in the air and my bed messed up with my pillow on the floor. After I showered and brushed my teeth, I slipped under the covers with a peaceful and contented smile on my face. I slept a peaceful sleep until I heard someone say "Wake up Percy. It's Artemis, she's been captured!"

**AN**

**Very sorry for not updating forever and I know how it feels and absolutely hate it when authors do that. I hope you liked this chapter and I will update again this week, so please check up on it and read my other stories. Also please review and tell me what you thought, especially on Thalia and if she was OC. I just wanted to include her a lot, but not do "Love at first sight". Anyways Review and whoever is my 100****th**** reviewer or 150****th**** reviewer can choose one thing that I will include in my story, you do not need an account to review**. **Sorry again.**

**Hero of all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Well, she was for sure captured by more than one immortal as said by a muse who saw 2 gold flashes take Artemis and go." Chiron said as the camp leaders, me, Zoe, and Mr. D moved closer to hear him around a ping pong table.

I stood "I'll go and locate her by tracking her godly presence."

Immediately Zoe and Thalia? Protested. "No, this must be Kronos's plan, divide and conquer."

I headed out to the door "I don't care, me and blackjack can save her - ahhhh!"

I pounding headache hit me as a tried to remember something that happened in the river. I fell to my knees, griping my head as I desperately tried to break the headache as I tried to break the barrier to the memory. I gave up as I felt my mind going numb and I fell facedown. Zoe helped me up as I stumbled out the door, towards the boundary. Every camper stared at me as I climbed up the hill and sat down by the tree, trying to gain my vision back. Someone splashed water in my face and instantly I began to feel better.

I whistled for blackjack and gripped his mane as we exploded into the sunset, everyone telling me to land. I ignored them and kept going until I noticed blackjack was getting tired.

We were about to land, but then a massive bolt of lightning struck the building directly in front of us and a flying piece of debris hit me. After that, I knew no more.

Zoe POV

When I saw the bolt of lightning illuminate the sky, and I felt even worse, after 4 years of not seeing Percy, thinking he was dead, he returned and after not even a full day, I let him go alone. That reminded me of when we found him.

_Flashback_

_I was running with Artemis, going on a mission to save a friend of hers. The hunt were following and hawks screeching. We all put on a burst of speed when we heard the roar of a monster, the minotaur. When we got there, the minotaur was choking the woman and her son staring in horror. Her last words were directed to Artemis, but we were all affected by them "Please save him, his name is Percsus Jackson!"_

_I remembered the faint smile on the woman's mouth, Percy's smile, even at death, her first priority was still her son. Although I hated men and disliked woman that gave into men, I respected this woman a lot for smiling at death. After Artemis destroyed the pitiful monster, she gave the woman named sally a funeral only made for the finest heroes back in her time and she knew that this was a great honor. _

_I saw Artemis mumble a few words before announcing that there will be a male in the hunt now, normally everyone would've argued, but she had a murderous look in her eyes and a protective glint that only I caught. _

_After 5 years_

"_Where is Percy?"_

"_I don't know, he was right by me my lady."_

"_Well until someone can track him, no food or sleep for anyone, so get to it.a"_

"_Yes my lady."_

_After Phoebe, our best hunter couldn't track him, we decided that he must've climbed a tree and started swinging around like a monkey, again. Ever since he turned 5, he was impossible to keep track of, hiding in sleeping bags, wandering off to the woods, getting tangled up in vines, he was so hyper that I had lost more than just a few meals and hours on finding him. _

_But when tucking him in and watching him sleep for a little made up for everything. He was the sibling I never really had, someone who would only see the best in me, someone who annoyed me a lot. That was Percy Jackson and now I had lost him again._

_End of flashback __**(That was my first one, hope it didn't suck to much.)**_

"I'm going after him, Thalia, come as well."

"No! Chiron looked panicked "we cannot separate, we must stay together or we'll be falling right into a trap!"

"No, my mistress and brother are unknown, it is my duty to go after them!"

Then a image came in my head, three immensely old ladies were on a golden platform, sitting on chairs. The first one was knitting, the second one cutting the string from the yarn, the third had golden shears, picked up a longer piece of yarn and snapped it, looking straight at her "It is your time."

The voice was ancient and seemed to be coming from everywhere, but one thing was clear, I was going to die and with that thought in mind, me and Thalia headed off to the unknown.

**AN**

**That was my first flashback and don't really know what to think of it, please check out my other stories and review, tell me what you think. Congratulations to HuntressofArtemis101 for winning the contest and choose for there to be a flashback. This quest will not be like the books, in fact, it'll be very different.**


End file.
